


thank you for the tears I cried

by crookedspoon



Series: Exchange Fics [67]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, POV Jason Todd, POV Outsider, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: And perhaps that's why they sometimes let him watch. WhyDicklets him watch how he gets beaten and humiliated: to show him that he truly wants Slade to put him through all that, that he wants Slade to use him like a sex toy that has neither agency nor limits.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Exchange Fics [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51139
Comments: 24
Kudos: 172
Collections: Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge, Robin Christmas Exchange 2019





	thank you for the tears I cried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MFLuder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/gifts).



> Hi MFLuder! I hope you don't mind me throwing Jason into the mix. I saw the tags "Threesome" and "Double Penetration" and this happened.

Slade's cock looks positively obscene as it bends into Dick's mouth, forcing its way down his throat none too gently. It should be too wide to fit, but you can clearly see the outline of it stretching Dick's neck.

Slade holds Dick by the back of his skull and presses his nose flat against the coarse hair at his crotch. Dick tries to wrap his lips around the base but it seems to be in conflict with his need to breathe. His cheeks puff out occasionally, as though he were trying to suck in air but couldn't, and the muscles in his throat contract as though he were trying to swallow but he couldn't do that either.

Drool is flowing freely down his chin, tears are shining on his fluttering lashes, his chest is straining – and yet throughout all this Dick makes no move to try and fight Slade off, even though his training should have kicked in by now. Dick may be about to faint, but if he didn't want this, he never would have let it get to this point.

Dick's throat makes a sound like stepping into morass when Slade pulls out. Slade's cock makes a similarly wet sound when it slaps against Dick's face. Dick is coughing and wheezing like a bellows but trying his best to keep his mouth open and his tongue out, as if either expecting Slade's load already or as if wanting his cock back in his mouth. 

If that's his wish, he gets it. Slade barely gives him time to gasp in air before Slade slides his dripping cock back into his mouth and fucks it with abandon. The single step into morass becomes a pitter-patter of them, as from someone fleeing in a hurry. Dick's eyes are hazy and wide, tears streaking uncontrollably down his lobster-red cheeks, chest convulsing like he's gagging – but the funny thing is that, no matter how terrible this looks and no matter how long Slade fucks him, Dick's cock is jutting up against his abdomen and painting it with a clear fluid.

It's nothing that escapes Slade. The next time he pulls Dick off by his hair and slaps his wet cock against his face again, he also treads on Dick's cock. Dick cries out, spine arched and eyes wide, and as though that was the cue Slade has been waiting for, he spills his seed across the bridge of Dick's nose. It spurts into his bangs, onto his eyebrows and lashes, down his cheeks and into his gasping and greedy mouth. 

Once Slade is done, he shoves Dick down to the floor and leaves him there. Dick doesn't move, apart from his heaving chest, he just lies there crumpled like a used rag, gurgling, shedding silent tears, and looking absolutely wrecked, but utterly blissful about it.

"You wanna use him, he's yours," Slade says as he pads over to the drinks cabinet and pours himself a whiskey. He's stark-naked, but you wouldn't know it from the way he carries himself. Not a speck of self-consciousness about him.

Jason can admire that. He himself is in casual streetwear, although he feels overdressed for the occasion. He takes another drag from his cigarette and plays with the handle of his tea cup.

"Why not offer me a dish you already spat in?" Jason sneers. "It would be less disgusting than he is."

Jason keeps his tone contemptuous but he's feeling hot. Not even in his wildest dreams would he have been able to imagine that Dick gets off on being treated like shit. Or that _he_ could stand watching that.

The first time he'd witnessed Slade throw Dick into a cupboard and then fuck him against what remained of it, he'd tried to intervene. The thought that Dick could have wanted it exactly like that never even occurred to Jason. Imagine his surprise when it wasn't Slade who tried to stop Jason from pummeling him into submission, but Dick.

He'd pulled Jason off Slade, a fury in his eyes that wasn't there before when Slade was battering him, and told him to stay out of it, that what happens between Slade and him was none of Jason's business.

When Dick turned back to Slade, genuine concern overrode his features. Jason would have expected Slade to loom behind him and gloat at Jason, as Dick curled against Slade's chest and looked up at him for approval of his performance. But there was none of that. They just checked each other for injuries and murmured apologies for having had to break up what Jason interrupted.

That's the weirdest shit about them: when they're not fucking, they seem to treat each other like any other couple.

And perhaps that's why they sometimes let him watch. Why _Dick_ lets him watch how he gets beaten and humiliated: to show him that he truly wants Slade to put him through all that, that he wants Slade to use him like a sex toy that has neither agency nor limits.

"He's a handful," Slade grunts and sets down his glass, watching Dick struggle to his elbows and knees. "I couldn't even pay anyone to take him off me. No one wants him."

Jason knows for a fact that that's a lie – who _doesn't_ want Dick Grayson? – but who knows, maybe it's a nice reprieve for Dick to not be wanted for a change.

"I have half a mind to chain him up on the busiest street of Blüdhaven and let the passersby use him as they see fit. Maybe that'll shut him up for a while."

Dick groans and his arms give out. He falls onto his face, but he doesn't seem to care because his hips are twitching as if he was trying to rut against himself.

Slade crosses over to him and even Jason flinches when the resounding smack lands on Dick's bright red ass. Dick gives a muffled cry and jerks away, but Slade won't have it.

"You're a dog, Dick Grayson," Slade says as he steps on Dick's ruined face. 

His hand snakes between Dick's legs and for a second, Jason thinks he's finally going to let Dick come. But Slade is not that kind. Or, Dick wouldn't appreciate it if he were.

"A filthy, stinking dog and I ought to have you castrated if nothing else will teach you your place." 

Jason has seen this coming but he still squirms in his seat when Slade squeezes Dick's balls and _pulls._ Dick keens and pushes off his knees, lifting his ass higher.

"You stay where I leave you and come only when instructed."

Slade slips three fingers of his free hand into Dick's already well-used hole and forces him back down. Dick groans, trembling.

"You want to come so bad, beg for it."

This is probably the second weirdest shit about this arrangement: Dick never speaks unless specifically told to do so. When a guy as chatty as Dick shuts up, you'll notice. At first Jason had thought Dick was too overwhelmed to speak but soon the pattern came to light. Dick could kneel neglected for hours and not say a thing; at the same time he could be pounded raw and scream about how good Slade makes him feel if only Slade gave the word.

Sometimes it's strange to witness the switch from formless grunts to intelligible pleas. And sometimes there's no difference at first.

Dick is making sounds, but their meaning is lost between Slade's foot and the floor.

"Speak up if you want something," Slade says and leans more of his weight onto Dick's cheek.

The noises Dick is making grow in volume but not in clarity, until Slade finally cuts the bullshit and takes his foot off Dick.

"Please," Dick begs immediately, voice low and rough. "Please, Slade, let me come."

Jason doesn't know about Slade, but to him, Dick is making a convincing case. They should put him out of his misery already. Jason doesn't know how long they'd been fucking around before they invited him to join, but Dick had already looked worse for wear.

Slade bends down and grabs a fistful of Dick's hair before dragging him toward the bed. Grimacing, Dick scrambles to keep up and to ease some of the pull on his scalp. Slade shoves him onto the mattress, then climbs after him.

"Yes, Slade, please."

"Please, what?" he asks as he forces four of his fingers into Dick.

Dick's hips lift off the bed and a drawn-out groan sits in his chest, blocking off any more pleas. With trembling thighs, Dick fucks himself on Slade's hand and his cock slaps wetly against his stomach with each downward movement.

"Please," Dick begs once he regains his voice, "please let me come."

"What do you think, kid?"

Jason nearly jumps to hear himself addressed. They don't ask him to join often. He's usually just there to provide a disapproving audience or someone Slade can talk to _about_ Dick as if he weren't in the room with them.

It's difficult sometimes to remain a passive observer, because as degrading as the scenes can play out, Jason can't say he's not affected. The knowledge of Dick's own willing participation may absolve Jason of the guilt he would otherwise feel watching this, but it does nothing about his helpless arousal. Maybe it only adds to it. Consent is sexy, after all. 

Jason tries his best to look bored, like he'd rather be elsewhere, and part of him would like to be elsewhere because then he could take care of his throbbing erection.

He shrugs. "Might as well, if you're getting tired of him."

"Hear that?" Slade murmurs into Dick's ear. "Tonight's your lucky night."

Dick throws back his head when Slade replaces the hand in his ass with his cock. "Fuck yes, _Slade."_

Dick slams himself back against him, trying to take him deeper and rolling his hips when there's no deeper to go.

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast," Slade admonishes, and pulls Dick backwards into his lap until Dick is sitting on his cock. Holding open Dick's thighs, he rocks up into him. Dick tenses. "Come here, kid."

Jason flushes with heat as he gets up, trying not to appear eager. 

"Undress," Slade says and Jason glares at him. He's not Dick, to be ordered around as Slade sees fit. But he's also not about to let this opportunity slip just to prove a point. He is so hard he already knows he's not going to make it to one of his safehouses before something happens, and he doesn't particularly fancy jerking off in Dick's bathroom either.

His clothes come off with practiced ease, despite how clumsy he feels in front of Slade's judging gaze.

Dick is half-slumped against Slade's chest, his cock is twitching against his stomach and his thighs spread wide.

"Please," he says, and reaches out his hands as if to grasp Jason's arm and pull him in.

He doesn't need to say any more than that. Jason joins them on the bed and positions himself between Dick's legs. The heat between them is immense. 

"Yes," Dick gasps when the wet tip of Jason's cock pokes at his rim. He clutches Jason's shoulders and breathes deep to relax. "Please, Jason."

It takes Jason a few tries. Everything is hot and slippery, but when he's finally sliding into the impossibly tight heat of Dick's ass, nothing else matters anymore. He can feel every movement, every pulse, every breath between them, but not where they originate. They're on a feedback loop, every involuntary twitch begets another, a domino effect of sensation.

One moment Jason is rocking into Dick as carefully as he can muster, the next his hips are grinding him deep. Dick contracts around them, gripping them painfully tight, and he is shaking. Jason touches his cock, fingers barely touching when he locks up, clamping his thighs around Jason's waist and clutching his shoulders, coming in hot pulses between them.

Jason's own orgasm feels like it lasts forever as Dick's body is drawing it out of him. For a long, long moment Jason doesn't move at all. Blood is pounding in his ears, loud enough to drown out his gulping breaths and the murmurs Slade presses into Dick's skin. Slade is rubbing Dick's arms, his shoulders, his thighs, getting him to relax enough to let go of Jason.

Dick is smiling, seeming curiously content, and he knocks his head against Slade's affectionately. It's always weird to see them this close to cuddling, but it's even weirder up close. It's like he's in the way of their intimate moment, or worse yet, part of it.

Jason groans as he pulls out of Dick and Dick's face scrunches up for a second before melting back into bliss.

He's biting his bottom lip when his eyes flicker up and focus on Jason's. Slowly, deliberately, he places his hand on Jason's forearm and squeezes.

"Thank you, Jason," he whispers and pulls him in, eyelids lowering and lips surging toward Jason's.

Jason stops him, smiling gently. "You think I'm going to let you kiss me with that dirty mouth?" he asks, locking eyes with Dick to make sure he didn't say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

But Dick just exhales a laugh and grins shyly as though Jason has given him a compliment. His eyes flicker back to Slade and he grins some more. Unlike Jason, Slade has no qualms about kissing Dick.

When they part, Jason brushes Dick's hair from his forehead and presses a kiss to his hairline. 

"Take care, you two," he says and pulls back. 

He needs a shower. Not as much as Dick does, but he figures he'll be quicker about it. As Jason picks up his clothes, Slade is helping Dick lie down. Jason doesn't quite make out the words he murmurs to him in a soothing tone, but he hears the word "good" repeated and going by Dick's smile, it's exactly what he needs to hear.

And that's all Jason needs to know, really. As long as this works for Dick, it's none of his business. 

Which doesn't mean he'd turn down an invitation to play supervisor again. It pays to keep an eye on things, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Control" by Earshot.


End file.
